Snow & Tea
by moonchan11
Summary: The edited verison, Yuuno comes to visit Nanoha during the holidays. Fluff Ahead. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own MSLN or the characters, they belongs to Seven Arcs and ivory.

There wasn't much to basic this on, so I did my best. Also I edited a few things, so this verison is different to the one I posted before. Enjoy. Warning: Fluff ahead.

The door bell torn Nanoha away from her homework. She put her pencil down and stood up. Who could that be? Her friends surely wouldn't be coming for a visit this late in the evening. She knew that. Her parents were working a late shift at the bakery and her older siblings moved out a few months ago. Nanoha had grown use to the absence of her family, especially during Christmas; one of their busier seasons. The earth was covered in snow; creating a calming atmosphere. The house wasn't decorated much, but Nanoha could still feel the warm and holiday feel just by the surroundings.

Approaching the door, she opened it and peeked out. Her eyelids widened at the familiar sight of the boy that grown up. He still had the same face, only more handsome. The glasses were a nice touch, his blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Even the snow on his head, clothes and shoulders. She felt herself giggling, causing him to blush. "Hello, Nanoha-chan. " He greeted." Y-Yuuno-k-kun! " Nanoha stuttered; her own face turning a soft red. Her heart was racing for some unknown reason.

Yuuno stood nervously in front of Nanoha's house, and rang the doorbell. It was cold, with the snow, it was making him shiver (especially with the snow that had gathered on his shoulder, and on his head) but he managed to deal with it and think about what had brought him here in the first place. It was really Chrono's fault. That boy wanted him to get a move on - to confess his feelings to Nanoha. Although he refused at first; he eventually gave in since Chrono often asked him and wouldn't take no for an answer.

The door opened and stood the girl he had fallen for. It was secret love, though. She didn't seem to see that he cared for her more then just mere friendship. She stared at him shock, and once she had recovered after a few minutes, explained, " Y-Y-uuno-k-un! " with her face turning red. For what reason, he didn't know. But he took for a good sign and smiled. " Hello Nanoha-chan. " He said, waiting to be let in.

" So, how're you? " Nanoha asked, pouring Yuuno a cup of warm tea. That would warm him up. She couldn't believe that he was here, so unexpectedly. However it was always nice to see him every so often. Whether though surprise visit or not.

" I'm fine, Nanoha-chan. Arigatou. " Yuuno replied, taking his cup after she had filled it with warm tea and took a sip.

There was a silence that followed, and Nanoha sat down beside him. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, letting their thoughts wander.

_Should I tell her now?...Damn that Chrono..._  
_  
Does he like the tea? Is it too hot? He hasn't said anything. Is he upset? _

I have to tell her...

Maybe I'll get some cake..

" Nanoha! " Yuuno shouted, startled the both of them. He hadn't expected to shout like that, and Nanoha was surprised he could yell like that. She had been witness to it before - but it had been some time. He sounded urgent. She looked at him, swallowing.

" Yes, Yuuno-kun? " She replied, learning back in her seat. Whatever he had to say, he sure was talking his time in actually saying it. She wasn't going to press him though, and simply waited.

"Nanoha…I…" Yuuno began, but his voice failed him once again. It wasn't easy to express that he liked-no-loved her. Especially when she had never took a second glance at him. He was always the one watching her.

"Whatever you need to say, Yuuno-kun, just say it. You know that you trust me." Nanoha broke the silence, placing a hand on his knee.

He looked up at her, the encouraging smile gracing her lips and felt himself smiling back. It was enough to give him courage or at least a little. "I love…you." Yuuno whispered, turning a deep red.

Nanoha blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected that to come out of his mouth. He loved her? Really? "F-for how long?"

"Probably that day, when it likes this, and I was walking you home. We chit chatted but not much else. It was nice and that's when then the feelings began. I couldn't say anything though…since you weren't interested in me. We were just friends. I kept my feelings hidden. I was jealous that you could make Chrono blush…" Yuuno felt his voice low, and his eyes away from her face.

"Yuuno-kun.." Nanoha paused, her mind was grumbled with thought. She had only seen him as a close friend, for as long as she'd known him. Although, watching him today, there was hope. Hope that she could, in return, share those feelings to. "Thank you." She finally said and kissed his cheek.

So it didn't turn out the way he had wanted, but he could see she was considering his feelings. Now they were out in the open, and all he could do was drink tea and enjoy her company. Who knows, maybe he'll get a chance to kiss her one day.


End file.
